Faneru
|songfeat = collab |gender = Male |official_illustrator = Haruma |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = ふぁねる |officialromajiname = Faneru |othernameinfo = |aka = ねるたん (Neru-tan), Fanel, Neru |dateofbirth = November 28, 1986 Q&A on Utaites |age = 26 |status = Active |year = 2007-Mar. 31, 2010 (Hiatus) Dec. 27, 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 10441 |mylistID1 = 22821203 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co1085895 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Gero, Kogeinu, ASK, Jack, Asamaru, Dasoku, Re:}} Faneru (ふぁねる) is an often thought to be a KAITO voice, although he can go into Len's range very easily. He is also known for his "Elmo" voice. His voice is cute and very easy to listen to, but there is a certain roughness in his tone that makes his voice unique. He first started out using the handle Tennin (♂'店員)' which means "♂Clerk", and was most known for his parodies of VOCALOID songs, making lyrics about working at a Family Mart. He does cover songs seriously as well, after which he started to use the name Faneru. He also does mixing and arranging not only for his own works but for others as well. He resigned from Nico Nico Douga on March 31, 2010 due to company and stalker problems.Source of exact time Faneru leftFaneru's blog entry detailing the circumstances (in Japanese) However, on December 28, 2010 he posted a cover of the song "Baito Hokou" (parody of Nisoku Hokou) signifying his return to Nico Nico Douga. From March 8, 2011 onwards he has been actively uploading covers. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Asamack Family with Jack, Tourai, Asamaru and ChouCho # Member of Smiley*2 # Member of Nem's Garden # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Winter Piano Ballads (Released on December ??, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # ENVELOPE (Released on July 25, 2012) # Tobidase! Asamack Radio (Released on December 05, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) List of covered songs (When the Cicadas Cry) feat. Faneru and Kogeinu (2008.03.07) # "Tennin no Monogatari" (The Story of a Clerk) (Parody of Asa to Yoru no Monogatari) feat. Faneru and Kogeinu (2008.04.09) # "Uninstall" feat. Faneru and Re: (2008.05.08) # "Saa" feat. Faneru and Re: (2008.05.08) # "Nico Nico Ryuuseigun" (Nico Nico All Stars) (2008.05.15) # "Otakurera" (We're Otakus) (Parody of Cantarella) (2008.05.27) # "Sekai de Ichiban Hikikomori" (World's Best Anti-Social Person) (Parody of World Is Mine) (2008.06.09) # "Bokutachi mo Katsushika Rapsody Yarirakunatta" (We want to cover Katsushika Rapsody too) feat. Faneru and ZimuinG (2008.06.11) # "Black★Rock Shooter -parody-" (2008.06.19) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" (Cobblestones of The Scarlet Devil) (2008.06.25) # "Gomen ne Melt" (Sorry It Melted) (Parody of Melt) (2008.07.01) # "Time Signal" (2008.07.07) # "Under The Darkness" (2008.08.02) # "Rokuon Toki no Chaos Medley" (A Medley of Chaos in a Recording Session)(2008.08.03) # "U.N. Ouen wa Kanojo na no ka?" feat. Faneru and (´Д⊂ (2008.09.12) # "Cantarella" (2008.09.26) # "Another: World is Mine" (2008.10.06) # "Koi wa Suiso" (Carp in a Fish Tank) (Parody of Koi wa Sensou/Love is War) (2008.11.01) # "Ningen ga Daisuki na Kowareta Youkai no Uta" (The Song of a Broken Youkai Who Loved a Human) feat. Faneru and Jack (2008.11.13) # "Mase Renka" (Mature Len's Love Song) feat. Faneru and Kogeinu (2008.11.24) # "Saihate" (2008.11.25) # "Hajimete no Tomodachi" (My First Friend) (2008.11.28) # "Alice in Dreamland" (2008.12.25) # "Anata ni Shoku wo Watashi ni Hima wo" (You're Working While I Have Free Time) (2009.01.16) # "Hitobashira Alice" (Alice Human Sacrifice) feat. Faneru, RUS, and No.pan (2009.01.24) # "SPICE!" (2009.01.25) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2009.01.28) # "trick and treat" feat. ASK and Faneru (2009.02.06) # "Telepathy Telepathy" (2009.03.28) # "Yakin Tennai" (Night Shift) (Parody of Meltdown) (2009.03.29) # "Anata ni Hana wo, Watashi ni Uta wo" (A Flower For You, A Song For Me) (2009.04.16) # "Yajira Renagara Zundoko- Bushi" (Singing Session Goes on Despite the Jeers) (2009.04.20) # "Haldin Hotel" (2009.05.13) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2009.05.07) # "Double Lariat" -parody- feat. Faneru and Gero (2009.05.18) # "magnet" feat. Faneru and ASK (2009.06.07) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Faneru, ASK, and Kogeinu (2009.06.09) # "Koi Iro Byoutou" (Love Colored Ward) (2009.06.30) # "Metabo" (Metabolic Syndromes) (Parody of Toeto) feat. Faneru and ENE (2009.06.30) # "Alice Human Sacrifice" Parody feat. Faneru and Gero (2009.07.20) # "Monochrome no Kiss" feat. Faneru and Roro (2009.08.02) # "Distance" (2009.08.10) # "Fire◎Flower" -parody- (2009.08.20) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.08.29) # "magnet" feat. Faneru, Gero, and ASK (2009.10.07) # "Nico Chuu De Nico Poi!" feat. Faneru, amu, ASK, ENE, QP, Gero, Kogeinu, Utate Shoujo, Xiao, Tare, miy and Mei (2009.10.15) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Faneru and ASK (2009.10.28) # "Hello Planet" (2009.12.05) # "Lonely Runner" feat. Faneru and Kogeinu (2009.12.09) # "Higashi no Akatsuki, Nishi no Tasogare" (Dawn of the East, Dusk of the West) feat. Faneru and Mimu (2009.12.23) # "Wanderlast" 2010.01.13 # "Just Be Friends" feat. Faneru and Gero (2010.02.05) ---- (Starting from this line, he uploaded in the new (current) mylist. All covers before this have been deleted on Nico Nico except for a few collaboration covers) # "Baito Hokou" (parody of Nisoku Hokou) (2010.12.28) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Beat ♯0822) (2011.03.08) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) (Community only) (2011.03.25) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) feat. Faneru and Jack (2011.03.31) # "Suji Chigai" (Illogical) (Parody of Suki Kirai) feat. Faneru and Kogeinu (2011.05.08) # "Busaiku Ore-ra" (Ugly Us) (Parody of Mozaik Kakera) (2011.06.05) # "Aku no Arubaito" (Part Time Job of Evil) (Parody of Aku no Meshitsukai) (2011.07.23) # "Doukoku no Ame" (Rain of Sorrow) feat. Faneru and Asamaru (2011.10.15) # "Ochame Kinou" (Playful Feature) -parody- feat. Faneru and ASK (2011.10.21) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Faneru and Dasoku (2011.10.30) # "Clock Lock Works" feat. Faneru and ASK (2011.11.09) # "Rainbow Girl" (2011.11.26) (Community only) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.12) # "Paradichlorobenzene" feat. Faneru, Jack, and Asamaru (2011.12.13) # "Merry Merry" feat. Faneru, Jack, and Asamaru (2011.12.23) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.12.28) # "Mokyu Mokyu Matsuri - Icha Icha Shitemita" (Mokyu Mokyu Festival - Attempt at pick up lines) (Parody of Mokyu Mokyu) (2012.02.14) # "Charcoal Gray" feat. Faneru and Asamaru (2012.03.10) # "Dosukoi no 2 Ton" (Parody of Hatsukoi no Ehon) (2012.05.03) # "Onigiri Etranger" (Rice Ball Etranger) (Parody of Kagefumi Etranger) (2012.05.30) # "Ikasama Casino" (Cheat Casino) feat. Faneru and Bang (2012.07.09) # "Mahjong Chuudoku" (Mahjong Junky) feat. Faneru, Kogeinu, Bang and Ishigantou (2012.07.12) # "Shiny Day" (Original with Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru and MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) # "Carnival" feat. Faneru and ASK (2012.08.14) # "Iroha Uta" (2012.08.26) (Community only) # "Obentou wo Atatameru Uta" (Lunch Box Warming Up Song) -parody- (2012.12.12) # "Akai Kitsune" (Spicy Kitsune Udon) (Parody of Amatsukitsune) (2012.12.28) }} Discography For Nem's Garden albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here Gallery |Faneru_Ochame Kinou.png|Faneru with ASK as seen in Ochame Kinou. |Faneru_Jack_logo2a.jpg|Faneru and Jack as seen in Juu Mensou, the cover art on iTunes. |Dasoku_Faneru_Cat.jpg|Dasoku & Faneru with their cats, as seen in Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life Illust. by Kyi (キィ) |Faneru_Gero_Magnet1.jpg|Faneru & Gero as seen in their magnet parody |faneru_gero_magnet_2.jpg|Faneru & Gero as seen in their magnet parody |Faneru_Poa_RainbowGirl.png|Faneru and his cat as seen in Rainbow Girl |Fanel.jpg|Faneru as seen in Smiley*2 |FaneruSig.jpeg|Faneru's Signature on Roro's badges |ASKfaneruclocklockworks.JPG|Faneru (right) and ASK (left) as seen in clock lock works Illust. by Kyi (キィ). |AsuNeruCarnival.jpg|ASK (right) and Faneru as seen in Carnival Illust. by Kyi (キィ) |ASK's Fire Flower.jpg|Faneru as seen in Fire Flower with ASK, Aomofu, Ten, Gero, kogeinu and Hanatan Illust. by Kyi (キィ)}} Trivia *His name is a reference to Gundam. *He is 163cm (~5' 3") tall. *He was born in and lives in Kumamoto, Kyushu. *His bloodtype is AB. *He has 1 elder brother. *His parodies are composed by himself. *Some of his video's art is drawn by his elder brother. *He records and mixes with Cubase. *Faneru enjoys cooking as he often posts process pictures of his creations on his blog. His specialty is Carbonara. *He likes to play Mahjong. *He also plays basketball and ice skates. *He has three cats, Poa (a white cat with black tail), Toto (an orange tabby) and Mii (a brown tabby). Poa is most often posted on his blog and Twitter. *He has a cat allergy, actually. *He was Gero's secret guest during his Gourmet Tour in Fukuoka and Crossroad Tour in Kumamoto. *Fans who saw him described him as fresh-faced with sharp features and adorable. *He has perfect eyesight, and doesn't wear glasses. *He writes his name in reverse, Runafu (るねぁふ) as his handle name in games. *His first solo album, "Apo to meet", means "Appointment and meet". The album is fully self produced. The concept, directing, recording and mixing are done by Faneru himself, and the artwork is done by his brother. *"Apo to meet" is actually titled with all his 3 cats' names in mind, and all the songs in the album are cat related. External links *Blog *Twitter Category:Smiley*2 Category:Nem's Garden Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Completed Pages